


Really Snow?

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective!Baz, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “They’re vampires. Fiona’s friends I suppose.”
“Do you know why they’re here?” 
Baz shot him an incredulous look and Simon blushed.
“Yeah, sorry. Stupid question.”





	

“Really Snow? Why are you still going on about this?” Baz grumbled as he walked down the stairs from their room, Simon following behind him.

“It was my favourite shirt!” Simon shouted.

Baz smirked at him over his shoulder then turned back to focus on not falling down the steps.

“I’ve seen you in much better shirts than that one.” Baz commented smugly as he stepped out of Mummers house, patiently waiting for Simon to catch up before lacing their fingers together gingerly.

“Simon, and I know but it was still my favourite. Penelope got it for me for Christmas in 6th year.” 

“Well, she can get you another one then can’t she?” 

Simon huffed and opened the door for Baz to walk through first, dramatic flair and all, he followed in after just to walk straight into his boyfriend’s back and bouncing back a step.

“What the hell, Baz?” He asked grumpily. Simon sidestepped the taller boy so he could see what Baz was obviously transfixed by.

“Simon, where’s your cross?” Baz’s voice was hushed and panicked which automatically set Simon on edge. 

It took Simon a second or two to piece together the random collection of people who appeared to be visiting Watford for breakfast and the fact that Baz wanted to know where his cross was. Penelope was at their normal table but she was glaring at them both, trying to say something with her eyes alone. There were about five men and three women standing at the side of the room and all of them were looking at Simon and Baz.

“Your cross, Simon.” Baz hissed under his breath.

“Back pocket. You told me not to leave it in the room anymore so I keep it on me but I don’t wear it. Who are they?” Simon spoke quickly and as quietly as possible.

“They’re vampires. Fiona’s friends I suppose.”

“Do you know why they’re here?” 

Baz shot him an incredulous look and Simon blushed.

“Yeah, sorry. Stupid question.” 

The vampires moved all at the same time, slow and graceful as they walked towards them. Simon saw Baz slip his wand out of his in the corner of his eye and heard him start whispering protection spells over the few people in the room; Simon intertwined his hand with the taller boys and let him take what he needed from his own magic and pushed it to him when he initially refused to take it.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow. Just who we’re looking for.” The shortest of them said, a girl. Red hair, clearly dyed. She looked a bit like a chihuahua.

“What do you want?” Simon growled, keeping the attention on him and not his boyfriend’s almost silent casting.

“We just wanted to see if what Fiona said was true. No harm intended and we will be leaving shortly, don’t worry.”

“Why are you really here?” Baz asked this time, glare piercing and intimidating even with his young age.

A blonde man stepped forward.

“The Mage has asked us to remove the merwolves from the moat. Decided he doesn’t like them any more or some such idiocy and as no other respectful creature would even touch one of those creatures he has paid us to to do it.” 

“You better get on with it then.” Baz stepped to the side out of the way and pulled Simon with him, putting himself between the vampires and the blond.

“Probably.” The blonde said lazily and they all filed out of the food hall after him. 

There was a collective breath of relief from everyone in the room. 

“Baz? You okay?” Simon turned the taller boy to face him. He nodded and offered the younger boy a soft smile.

“I’m going to kill my aunt though.” 

“No you won’t.”

“I might.” 

“Nope, I don’t believe it.” 

They carried on arguing good naturedly until they reached Pennys table and Simon stopped talking in order to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
